


#024. things you said when we were alone

by Seung



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Modern Royalty, One Shot, Royalty, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seung/pseuds/Seung
Summary: I apologize for the lack of proof-reading. This is a very, very old work of mine.Find me@fictionalarsonist
Relationships: Kim Himchan/Moon Jongup
Kudos: 5





	#024. things you said when we were alone

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the lack of proof-reading. This is a very, very old work of mine.
> 
> Find me [@fictionalarsonist](fictionalarsonist.tumblr.com)

Persistent flashes and cameras noises, along with reporters’ voices comes from everywhere the very moment the car’s door is opened by a member of the Royal Security Service and Himchan steps out from the backseat. His personal secretary, Moon Jongup, steps out from the passenger’s seat and is just few centimeters behind of His Highness Prince of Busan Kim Himchan. A title Himchan himself is yet to get used to, much like all the perks that comes with it. 

Despite all the depressive signs written in red, black and blue, some with his official picture for the country’s stamp crossed with an ‘X’, despite the name calling and scream from protesters, Himchan keeps a straight, resolute expression as he walks until he reaches the spot where he supposed to allow the press to take pictures of him at a safe distance.

Himchan smiles politely and waves accordingly as he’s being taught to when the press asks him to do so, ignoring the protesters the best he can. Tricking his confidence into busting up with the petty and empty compliments the press members offer him just so his mind wouldn’t dwell into unnecessary thoughts, at least not in the moment. Himchan knows himself all to well to expect these thoughts to assault him once he’s tucked in bed, earning some more of those insomniac nights. 

Much like the whole country Himchan was more than astonished by the Crown Prince’s decision to renounce his succession to the throne in favor of living a “normal life”, something he wouldn’t be able to do once he became a king, in fact, he, Korea’s Crown Prince Bang Yongguk, couldn’t do even now. Such decision from the Crown Prince himself left the country politically unstable now that the current King was terribly ill and his death’s equally feared.

Though the decision is far from being accepted by the palace consorts, still they took some preventive measures bringing Himchan into the game and giving him a royal title and assuming his nobility, even though he’s a neglected bastard child, his very own existence denied until then. Needless to say that Himchan refused with all his might, he already carved himself a life he like enough, he already could tell from the very beginning what competing for the throne would be like for him, but ‘no, thank you’ isn’t something they are used to. Such were his answer, such was their energetic persuasion that led him to stand where he is.

Jongup suggests Himchan for that to be enough and, discreetly, Himchan nods as if he’s smiling and nodding to one of the reporters, who swoons over the young Prince charming mannerism, and starts walking away, having his modest comitive behind him. He doesn’t know where it comes from, but Jongup seems to be the only one in time to stand on the way and protect Himchan as the thrown eggs him instead of the Prince. Jongup already knows there will be consequences, he had to pull on the Prince’s arm and stand close to him when there’s a clear rule to never, in any given situation, touch a member of the Royal Family. However, at this very moment, Jongup can only care about the Prince’s image and well-being, even when the Prince himself looks at him astonished with his mouth agape.

“This way, Your Highness”, Jongup speaks in hurry, stepping back again, trying his best to not cross that same boundary and touch the Prince again.

The security guides Himchan inside the building, surrounding and protecting him without touching, naturally, and Jongup follows right behind while the crowd outside becomes twice more agitated, re-enforcing the protest.

“I am alright.”, Himchan insists when they check on him once the comitive walks in the bathroom.

His eyes slide to Jongup every now and then, seeing him strip off his coat discreetly while asking him the same question.

“Don’t worry about me.”, Himchan replies

“My deep apologies for disrupting the rules– ”, Himchan holds Jongup arm, stopping his attempt to bow further down to him.

“Let’s see into that later.”, Himchan pulls back his hand fast, remembering the etiquette and allowing Jongup to do as he pleases and reaching for something inside his suit instead, “Here”, Himchan offers Jongup his handkerchief.

Jongup glances back and forth between Himchan and the handkerchief a couple of times before attempting to mumble an apologetic rejection and taking his own.

“I insist”, Himchan interrupts, his eyes firm on his secretary, “You protected me, yet this is the least I can do for you now. Accept it.”

“Yes. Thank you, Your Highness!”

Himchan turns away before seeing Jongup’s bowing again, excusing himself to use one of the bathroom’s cabinets as an excuse to give Jongup some time to clean himself enough. When he walks out Jongup’s still taking eggs’ shell from his hair while looking at the bathroom mirror. By the time he meets the other Royal Family members and non-profit organization’s president, obviously, everyone knows what happened, yet he’s not spared from the judging glares for being late because of it.

There’s nothing new in being defamed and cursed, thrown eggs at. As sadly as it is, Himchan sees it coming more and more as the process favors him to take his half-brother’s position as Crown Prince position with Yoongguk’s full support and that alone ticks off the people in the most unusual ways. It becomes harder and harder to deal with an awaken tiger. That day was not the first time something like that happens, however that was the first time Jongup touched him, the first time Himchan deliberately broke the rule… and touched Jongup in return.

It was impossible for Jongup not to notice too, right? Or could it be just him that felt as if there was a fine electrical charge rushing through his body the moment Jongup touched him. And, this was not the first time someone touched Himchan because, remember, he lived a normal life until just recently. Jongup’s behavior would cost him his job.

“The Royal Prince of Busan Kim. Him. Chan!”, he announces himself as he barges in the room Jongup has been summoned that afternoon due his “inappropriate behavior”.

Despite being announced, Himchan is far into the room even before anyone would stop him, causing the Official sent to hold the matter to interrupt his speech, bewildered by the Prince’s unexpected arrival. Equally inappropriate the Official’s personal.

“Your Majesty! May I advise you–”

Himchan stops by Jongup’s side, pretending not see his startled expression.

“No, you may not.”, Himchan says nonchalantly, “Just try picturing the news if Moon Jongup didn’t react in time?”

“A candidate to the Crown Prince position demonstrating this kind of behavior for a disposable secretary…”, the man scoffs, “Your Highness is no one less than the Prince of Busan! This behavior is unacceptable!”

“Unacceptable? Than ruining my image would be acceptable? The members of the Royal Guard didn’t react in time yet is Jongup who’s being punished for doing exactly what they should have done?”

Himchan can see Jongup’s eyes staring wide open at the floor at his knees, wavering, and he licks his lips. It’s really frivolous and selfish, not to mention stupid, but Himchan found in this a change to rebel a little and impose himself the tiniest bit and as a prize, if he could call it that, he could keep Jongup by his side and, at the very least, ask him: ‘Was I the only one who felt that? You felt it too, didn’t you?’ or something along those lines.

It’s only later that night, when Himchan’s alone in the darkness of his room that he realizes that aside from having Jongup by his side, all the other justification are nothing but mere excuses. Still, it’s not as easy to sleep, but it’s not a rare sign to see Himchan sneaking into the palace’s kitchen late at night. It’s one of the rules he constantly breaks. Something that is not usual is seeing Jongup at such a time into the early morning.

When Himchan looks out the Busan Palace kitchen’s window, a small smile plays on his lips when he sees his personal secretary leaning against the bridge’s railing and staring down at the water flowing below. Munching on the mouthful of instant ramen, Himchan finishes the rest in the plastic cup and drinks the soup before throwing it away and making his way to the oblivious Jongup who gets startled by Himchan’s steps approaching and pushes himself away from the bridge the moment he realizes who it is, paying the due respects that Himchan doesn’t bother telling him not to do knowing fairly well he will do it anyways.

“Does Your Highness need anything?”

“You know I’m an insomniac, don’t you?”, Himchan asks rhetorically, yet Jongup nods slightly, “You, on the other side… Usually has a good night of sleep. Why are you here outside at this hour?”, mindlessly Himchan leans on the railing, looking back at Jongup and pointing at the spot beside him and Jongup hesitates, “Ah, it’s okay~ Stop overthinking.”, the Prince says it faking annoyance

And Jongup would refuse again as the rules would tell him to if Himchan didn’t hiss to hold back a curse.

“Forgive me, Your Highness”

Himchan could just curse now as he would normally do before this whole training he’s still going under and which rule number uno would be holding his natural behavior… always. He watches as Jongup leans against the railing, standing beside him instead of behind him, very hesitantly.

“I am sorry for the trouble I caused this afternoon”, Jongup starts hesitantly, “I would like to express my thanks to Your Highness for…”, Himchan sees Jongup’s eyes wavering while staring at the water again, the younger seems to battle with his words, “…for help–helping me… No, I mean, for–”

“You don’t need to thank me.”

Himchan interrupts him and Jongup picks up the unusual tone, a little too friendly as casual over him and looks at the beautiful gazebo in the middle of the Royal Garden not too far from them that’s way older than he as far as he remembers, these little facts Himchan is really bad at remembering them while Jongup always has everything on the tip of his tongue.

“You see.”, Himchan speaks up again, “I heard they don’t usually keep instant food in the Royal Kitchen. I keep getting rejected when I ask for them to buy some of them for me.”, a small amused smiles plays on Himchan’s lips, “How did you find where I hide them?”

Jongup bites his lip and Himchan’s eyes is attracted by the way the skin folds between the teeth. The thought of how would it feel to kiss Jongup quickly turns into a need to know if those lips feel as soft as they look. Himchan takes in a deep breath and considers looking away, but finds himself leaning closer while Jongup is saying something he can’t hear it because the sound of his heart biting is too loud already.

A gasp is caught in Jongup’s throat when his eyes meet Himchan’s the second he looks up, the Prince’s breathes fans over his skin and he can’t hold back the shiver that runs down his body followed by– something hot that licks him from under his skin exposed to the cold night breeze.

Their eyes are pinned to each other’s and Jongup’s body moves without him knowing, following Himchan in every step until he has his back to the railing and Himchan has him cornered with each hand on the bridge’s railing behind him. They stay like that for a moment, Himchan doesn’t move, trying to get himself in check, Jongup waits expectant, but doesn’t even feel the need to attempt Himchan to stop or to say something against it. It’s that little voice in his head, screaming ‘don’t’ that has him stepping back when Himchan takes steps towards him. Himchan stops and looks for some kind of objection in his eyes, Himchan’s eyes drop to Jongup’s lips again, wet with saliva and slightly parted, gasps of breath comes out in pants.

They waltz until Jongup has his back smoothly pressed against the wood railing behind him and one centimeter closer and his lips would touch Himchan’s. It should be pathetic how Jongup’s heart hammers against his chest or how his skin flushes a deep pink when Himchan tilts his head. Jongup presses his sweaty palms on the fabric of his pants as his eyes flutter close, just a heartbeat before Himchan who has a firm grip on the wooden railing as if he’s holding on for dear life.

Jongup’s eyes flies open the moment the railing snap and breaks, there’s a split moment the world slows down as both of them start to fall and it’s just ridiculous, but the closer Himchan’s body is from his, the more nervous Jongup gets… Even in a moment like this. Luckily - or not - the cold water of the lake pushes them back into reality. Himchan laughs wholeheartedly once they’re both out of the water, thrown on their backs on the garden that surrounds the lake, panting for a whole different reason.

While the Royal Security Team rushes to see what happened the Prince of Busan has a mischievous smirk on his face while staring down at Jongup laying beside him. Jongup gulps down, knowing full well how inappropriate it is to let his eyes slide down where the shirt sticks quite faithful to Himchan’s skin. Jongup shut his eyes to avoid them to wander, jolting his body to stand up, he reach out his hand to help Himchan stand up before he can remember he didn’t supposed to, but, before he can take back his hand, Himchan is already taking his hand and Jongup steadies himself on his feet to help Himchan stand up.

“Your Highness–”, Himchan cuts him, bothered by how these words builds a wall between them.

“Are you okay?”

“I– uhm– yes. Is Your Highness all right?”, the polite tone wavers in Jongup’s voice, but his would still stir uncomfortableness in Himchan.

The security team ask question and check on the Prince, following a certain protocol, Jongup takes his part in it as well while waves of relief and regret comes and goes as Jongup thinks that he almost kissed the Prince of Busan. The want of doing it still stirs inside of him and he tries not to think too much about the way Himchan looks at him when he talks, Jongup forces himself to thank the Heavens for not allowing such thing to happen, but is betrayed by how he wanted to do so. He was just so close to leaning in instead of waiting another move from Himchan!

Nothing happened, but Jongup’s heart still pounds at the thought of it and he’s deadly afraid the guards behind him can hear it echoing through the halls they walk by towards the Prince’s room, as a security measure. Thankfully they’re not left alone again and even when Jongup walks back to his room, some of those guards follow him as well.

The hours of sleep left in Jongup’s schedule had him writing an alternative ending to that. One in which the railing didn’t break, but kissed him instead, Jongup felt the spiciness of that instant food in Himchan’s tongue and whimpered when Himchan’s lips trailed down his body. Unfortunately, his sleep was much too short and Jongup woke up wishing for more, he could still feel how that Himchan from his dream left his skin burning before disappearing into nothingness leaving him a little too worked up with moans pooling in his throat. He can just imagine how embarrassingly he’d face the Prince that day, guilty with those velvety and vivid memories hanging in the corners of his mind, carrying along controversial feelings Jongup have been avoiding fairly well… until then.

***

Jongup still hides snacks and some instant food in the traditional centuries-old Royal Kitchen, quite far from the modern one, but he’s always careful as not to be caught alone by Himchan like that again. And for the sake of his own sanity he sets some space between him and the Prince of Busan, however that doesn’t necessarily work wonders in how he feels about Himchan. That night is tattooed in his memory, but Jongup pretends otherwise, focusing on helping the Prince carry workload laid on his shoulders since the Crown Prince visited the Busan Palace and demanded a private reunion with the Prince of Busan.

No one likes high school reunions and Jongup can tell the Prince feels the same as he oblige to the Officials suggestion to go there and pretend to still be the same he was before being entitled. The cold reception, the sharp and suggesting comments filled with bitterness and followed by a sickening sweet grins, the people throwing himself all over him, saturated with curiosity and interest and Jongup can’t help but to feel overprotective over the Prince. Trying not to frown, trying not to let his blood run cold by the hurt people don’t see but surrounds Himchan’s fake smile and purposely accented eyes, just to have anger heating himself all over again. It’s beyond him to understand these people, practically harassing the Prince for attention and favors and bad-mouthing in the same, confined space.

But just like them, Jongup understand that night and makes sure to let it sink heavy and staining, he hopes it gets tattooed in his heart just as much as that memory to tame his daring mind to wonder _ever again_. For his old high school classmates, Kim Himchan isn’t the rather troublesome, mid-scoring, average-joe kind of kid some of them grew up with anymore and for Jongup… there has never been and never will exist any kind of Kim Himchan in his life other than the Royal Prince of Busan, the promising next Crown Prince and most probably the future King of the country.

There’s an indescribable gap between everyone else and Himchan and Jongup can see it clearly now rather than ever before and it’d only grow wider as he takes those certain steps people are designing for him. Himchan can feel it too and Jongup sees how his face twists in a whole different kind of emotion once they manage to finally get some distance between them and the others. It’s like seeing a sick kid trapped in their bedroom while looking at a sunny day with their friends happily playing outside. Jongup fails in not feeling sad for a completely different way.

“This is enough”, Himchan whispers weakly at him and Jongup nods once as Himchan looks away.

“Yes”, Jongup walks his usual steps behind the Prince until they reach the car.

The security team as well as the hotel staff greet him as they’re supposed to outside the hotel as one of the security team’s member holds the car’s door leading to the backseat open for the Prince. It surprises not only him but everyone else when Himchan heads to the passenger’s seat beside the driver, ignoring the security’s pleas.

“You drive”, Himchan shots at Jongup as everyone else is still bewildered.

Jongup barely has time to think before Himchan throws him the car’s keys nonchalantly and the driver steps out of the car obediently, holding the door open for him. Himchan ignores everyone as he closes the passenger’s door himself and watches Jongup’s hesitant arrange the security details with the guards.

Himchan rolls up the window that veils him from everything else and waits for Jongup to seat beside him, pressing the heels of his shoes on the car’s carpet when he feels the car sways just the slightest when Jongup takes the seat and closes the door before drive away.

“Jongup”

“Yes, Your Highness!”, Jongup speaks up with his trained tone overflowing.

“Drive around for a while”, with a sigh, Himchan closes his eyes, leaning the seat further back and covering his closed eyes with his forearm.

He doesn’t see Jongup stealing a glance at him, but if he did he would say the next ‘Yes, Your Highness’ sounded just like the one before and, certainly wouldn’t feel bothered by it. Absentmindedly he hears Jongup communicating the others in the cars around them, for safety, about his order before the car goes silent again.

It’s a silent drive, but not at all uncomfortable. At some point Jongup swears the Prince by his side is sleeping, he drives the car safely with the others cars guarding on either side as well as before and after them. Himchan barely moves and the car slides on the road smoothly, windows rolled up and the light from the outside barely disturbs them.

Jongup pulls over the red light and watches as the pedestrians cross the street, some of them look at the Royal Family crest, the Busan Palace crest as well as the Korean Flag on the cars in awe. Himchan moves on his seat, something that resembles a stir, dragging his arm down his face and licking his lips as he blink his eyes open.

“Where are we?”, he looks at Jongup and the way he looks so… vulnerable tells Jongup he might have been crying.

Jongup battles against the way his heart twists painfully in his chest and avoids Himchan’s red eyes to look at the street through the windshield.

“It’s a local commercial area in this neighborhood. The security team takes it as safe and well guarded, it’s also less crowded.”, Jongup hears Himchan hums with little interest while rubbing his eyes, “Does Your Highness wish to go back to the Palace?”, Himchan sighs tiredly

“Not now”, his voice is damped in hidden tears Jongup clenches his jaw to pretend not to notice, holding tightly on the steering wheel, “Oh!”, Jongup almost jumps off his skin when the Prince suddenly sits up straight pointing at somewhere, hand reaching for the phone to communicate with the security team if needed as his eyes shot everywhere “Is that an arcade?”

Jongup finds the building all lighted up at his right and breathes out in relief.

“What?”, Himchan asks a little too oblivious when sees Jongup all ready for anything and the personal assistant simply shakes his head politely before replying.

“Ah, yes! It’s an arcade house.”

“Perfect!”, suddenly, after these sorrowy days Himchan’s smiling again, “Park right there, I’m stepping out.”

“Your Highness, it might not be a good idea. I could request a console that could be used in your spare time–”

“It’s not like I’m going clubbing or anything. Just park somewhere!”, Himchan whines in a new found good mood that has Jongup actually considering it.

He knows better than this. Jongup knows better than to comply, but he finds it hard to say no when he knows how Himchan feels. As a personal assistant to the Prince of Busan, he knows he does an incredible bad job and maybe he really should be fired even knowing it’d be a dishonor to his family tree.

Jongup does has time to trying having Himchan reconsider the whole thing as two of the many guards leave to buy them clothes as they park somewhere safe and secret to the public’s eyes. And when the men come back with casual, everyday clothes for both him and the Prince, Jongup tries persuading Himchan again, but soon enough they’re inside the car again. Jongup’s back on the driver’s seat while the Prince is on the backseat, both of them changing they clothes.

Jongup might be very good at controlling his urges, or at least he thinks so, but finds himself looking up at the rearview mirror while Himchan was stripping and suddenly the air around him is too hot and suffocating in the most inconvenient way. Much different from his secretary, Himchan doesn’t mind having Jongup’s eyes on him, in fact, he likes it very much and smiled to himself when he caught the Jongup’s eyes on the rearview mirror and he doesn’t hesitate in letting his eyes wander on Jongup, causing his assistant to feel flustered to the point where he’s skin is tinted a deep pink from the tip of his ears all the way down his clavicle.

“It’s inside out”, Himchan points out when Jongup wears the new shirt in a hurry for being embarrassed.

“Hu–Huh?”, it’s the best Jongup can mutter in that situation and his eyes rather than himself steals a glance at Himchan who has a very amused smile curling one of the corners of his lips.

“Your shirt.”, the Prince points out nonchalantly, “It’s inside out.”, leaning forward, Himchan reaches for the tag on Jongup’s shirt.

“Oh!”, Himchan didn’t lean back as Jongup fumbled to take off and dress the shirt correctly this time and this time is quite worse with Himchan partially leaning on the back of his seat.

Once they step down, Jongup takes a deep breathe, immediately walking to Himchan’s side who already pulled his hoodie to cover his face as much as he could.

“You guys stay outside.”, Himchan warns the security nonchalantly and shuts down any suggestive insistency

Jongup reassures to call them in any adverse situation that might appear and coordinates an emergency plan, just in case. When Himchan walks into the arcade house Jongup is his usual distance behind the prince. They’re in the establishment, surrounded by arcade games and despite his initial interest, Himchan doesn’t really seem to care for the games now.

“If there isn’t anything that interests Your Highness, then maybe we should go back”, Jongup tries and Himchan stops on his track. Jongup stops too and watches as Himchan turns to look at him.

It’s quite surprising to Jongup the smile on Himchan’s face when he turns around. That’s the first time Himchan displays such a childish, mischievous grin. Before he can stop himself, Jongup is already considering it as adorable, a trait Jongup has never seen so far. There’s this very particular way Himchan pull his shoulders together and even with that hoodie casting a shadow over his face, Jongup’s close enough to see a genuine eye smile. It makes Jongup feel all fuzzy and giddy, barely holding back a smile too.

“Who says I’m not interested in anything?”

Just now Jongup realizes the sudden change on Himchan’s posture, rather laid back and relaxed much like any other young man around. There’s nothing in him that shows that imposing composure Himchan’s been taught to have during all those training sessions over the past couple of years he knows Himchan had in order to become suitable to be the Prince of Busan. Jongup wasn’t there at the beginning, so he never saw how Himchan used to be before all those rigid rules and training got some change him.

Seeing this Himchan in front of him is something new for Jongup, but he can’t deny it fits Himchan much better than the forced diplomatic image Jongup is used to see. It’s the kind of thing that is felt better than described, but Himchan fits this scenario better than all the luxury in the Busan’s Palace. Lost in these thoughts of his, Jongup is caught off guard when Himchan pulls one of his hands out of the pockets of the denim pants and throws it around his shoulders, hooking his arm around Jongup’s neck loosely.

“I can’t tell which one I want to play first”, Himchan’s eyes shots everywhere and the lights of the arcade house reflects in his eyes in a way that warms Jongup’s heart.

“Your Highness, I don’t think this kind of behavior would–”, Himchan stops, interrupting Jongup with an irritated hiss between in his teeth.

“Don’t call me ‘Your Highness’!”, it comes out as one of Himchan’s good-humored whines.

“Then, how?”

“Hyung!”, Himchan says simply, offering Jongup a simple and joyous smile who has his eyes open wide, scandalized.

“Your High–”

Himchan sighs a little impatient and stops, pulling away from Jongup and, once again, there’s that mix of relief, guilty and regret stirring inside of him. Seeing the Prince standing in front of him irritated with both hands on either side of his waist, Jongup attempts to bow an apology, but Himchan stops him by grabbing him by his shirt and dragging him away to a narrow corner between to machines no one’s playing at.

“Moon Jongup! You want them to find out it’s me?”

“Of course not! But if the Officials learn about this… Or if the Crown Prince or the King learns about it–”, Jongup hurries to say, but whatever he’d say next is interrupted by Himchan again.

“Yongguk is only worried about getting out of this mess and if he finds out he’s keep his mouth shut just to favor this little scheme of his”, Himchan shrugs, tilting the corner of his mouth with little care about the subject, “And what about those monkeys and the King… Unless you say something, they won’t know about it.”

“Still…”, Jongup licks his lips, trying to consider, “Calling Your Highness as…”, Jongup hesitates, the word bubbles excitedly in his throat, “–as hyung is just a little…”, Himchan picks up the very moment Jongup trails off.

“A little what?”, Himchan frowns in frustration, “What~?”, Himchan mentions his hand between the two of them, “I am your hyung!”

Himchan states the obvious in exasperation and he chuckles at Jongup’s hesitation. Sliding his hands in his pockets with a simple smile that sadly fades too rapidly just as the glint in his eyes seem to fade a little to the way Jongup is use to see him, containing himself, holding back… Pretending. Jongup definitely doesn’t like this one bit.

“Jongup. Two years ago I was just graduating from college and getting into a regular office job just like most people in this country hoping I’d do better and get a promotion in a few years while trying a scholarship for graduation program at SNU.”, there’s bitterness in Himchan’s tone, “I was a trainee for four months and all I did was making coffees and doings all kind of random stuff they wanted me to, getting scolded, getting home late, hooking up on weekends… Then, flash forward and I my face was everywhere and suddenly I’m a member of the Royal Family”, he scoffs, “And that makes me some kind of deity? You’re smarter than that?”

It’s becoming really hard for Jongup to keep himself in check, especially now that Himchan leans down to look him in the eyes and he’s a little too close. His heart is twisting in the most oddest ways in his chest and suddenly Jongup feels sorry for Himchan. For this simple life everyone complains about, everyone tries to run from, but it’s what he misses the most.

“Still… You’re the King’s son–”, Jongup tries it because himself is a step away from forgetting about it

“I was thrown in this mess, but I’m just a person… like yourself, like the people who are trying to have fun out there.”, there’s a heavy silent where Jongup can only stare at Himchan’s pleading eyes, “There are things we can’t forget and you to help me remember who I really am. I’m nothing but a bastard who’s father happens to be a King.”

Jongup never thought he could relate to anything in Himchan, but does understand this. For some reason he was given this job at the Korean Palace, someone like him, who doesn’t have any heritage to go with such a job. No one really told him why, but by the time he was inside the palace he couldn’t turn away, this is a lifetime job and the hardest to get adapted to. Jongup never compared his struggles to the Prince’s, he’s nowhere close to how hard it is for the Prince of Busan and most possible future Crown Prince and, inevitably, King.

Jongup never allowed himself to even think he’s anywhere close to his young master, the Royal Family are, traditionally, considered as living gods, passing through this world, so who’s Jongup to compare himself to someone like Himchan? Still he can understand what Himchan means, even for him, life changes the moment he moved in the palace. The people on the street belongs to a completely different reality, a reality both of them belong to once. It was less burdening no matter how hard, easy going no matter how complicated and even the smallest problems that used to give him headache now makes him smile.

It’s not something to be misunderstood, Jongup grew fond of his young master, but he can tell Himchan feels the same and that’s why he craves for foods from anyone’s daily lives, instead of rich culinary he has access to and that’s why Himchan walked in this arcade game house. And maybe… that’s why he’s Himchan’s assistant instead of someone born in the families of the Palace’s aristocrats.

Jongup smiles back at Himchan… No, his hyung’s smiles grows bigger making Jongup feel warm inside, wishing he could see Himchan’s eye smile more often, it’s so much better than those mechanical, dutifully rehearsed smiles he’s used to see. Just like that, the mutual understanding is settled, there’s no room for more words or explaining.

“What kind of game are you good at?”, Jongup doesn’t pulls himself away when Himchan leans his arm on Jongup’s shoulder, walking tem out of their narrow hiding place and between the rolls of games machines again.

“How about that one?”, Jongup points at the car racing game.

“Good!”

It’s not too far into the game and Himchan has already shown many expressions Jongup has never seen. Himchan’s genuine happiness is something Jongup wants to keep in his memory, maybe this is just a gateway, a momentary one, to Himchan, but Jongup can’t help but enjoy the best he can, do the best he can to let Himchan enjoy himself as well, because he wants to create a good memory for his hyung. Although he’s a rather competitive guy, he doesn’t mind falling back just a little for being distracted by glancing at Himchan, he smiles even when Himchan curses angrily at the virtual player trying to corner him.

“Oh! That’s it!”, Himchan smirks as Jongup manages to help him a little, “That’s it!”, Himchan smiles, “Awesome! Ha!”, with a wide smile, Himchan takes one of his hand from the toy’s wheel to pat Jongup on the shoulder, “Thanks! I guess I lost the sense of how to drive after being driven everywhere these past years– Ah, shit!–”

“Careful with that guy right there”, Jongup warns him and Himchan maneuvers his virtual car just perfectly.

“Oh, nice!– You’re pretty good, hyung.”, Himchan can’t hold a content, deep chuckle when Jongup speaks so naturally. It’s a relief that Jongup is not being just forced into this. He seems to be enjoying himself too

“I used to go to place like back in high school–”

Himchan makes a pause to focus on a sharp turn and that gives Jongup enough time to imagine a teenager Himchan coming to a place like this after classes. Just having fun and laughing along with the others, enjoying himself without worrying about the day he’d have such a burden on his shoulder against his own will.

“I used to have a lot of the top scores in that place”, Himchan clicks his tongue naturally, “Well… I don’t seem to be as good as back then. It’s the last lap, be careful with that yellow car.”, That game ends with Himchan winning the race.

“It doesn’t seem like you’re all that bad, hyung”, Jongup laughs while cheering as they celebrate the victory with an enthusiastic high-five

“Let’s try another one”, Himchan suggests with a content smile as they step out of their seats.

As they walk side by side Himchan’s arm naturally hangs over Jongup from around his shoulders, with the other hand tucked carelessly inside the pocket of those denim pants. ‘This is good. It really feels good’, Jongup thinks as he looks up at Himchan analysing the other games around them, he’s definitely decided to save every second of this in his memory. He wishes Himchan would treasure it too.

“Ah, right. You trained to be a boxer, right?”

“Huh?Wa-What?”, Jongup is so distracted he doesn’t see the boxing game a few steps from them, “Ah, that?”, he points at the machine, “What if I break it?”, he playfully comments, causing Himchan to scoff at him

“Easy there Balboa. Stop dreaming!”

“Hyung, I am strong, you know?”, it’s hard for Himchan to hide how the corners of his lips are pulled into a content grin when he listens Jongup talking to him so comfortably.

“Let’s see how much!”, Jongup can’t just not smile while being dragged, “How much do you think you’ll get?”, Himchan asks helping him put the gloves on

“I’ll beat the record for sure”, Jongup says rather casually

“Really?”, Himchan plays out an excessive skepticism because of this happiness that shakes his heart

“Are doubting me, hyung?”, Himchan smirks, raising an eyebrow

“If you do…”, Himchan points at him, “But just if you do it… I’ll great anything you want”

Jongup has a few ideas of what he could ask and a mischievous smile plays on his lips for a brief moment, but that’s only until he remembers that this Himchan-hyung is an illusion.

“What? Scared?”, Himchan asks playfully, mistaking Jongup’s somber realization for hesitation.

“Why would I?”, Jongup tries a fake excitement that doesn’t even reach his voice properly as he faces the machine.

With or without a granted wish, Jongup just wants to keep that sincere happiness with Himchan at any cost. Winning or losing, there’s nothing else he wants so bad as to give Himchan a good memory to carry on. The game starts and Jongup focuses on his thoughts, preparing himself to punch oblivious of Himchan observant eyes.

They wait anxious for the machine to display the result and the moment the words “New Record” is displayed there they barely care about the absurd, impossible number achieved. Himchan smiles and is ready to celebrate, but half-heartedly fakes a disappointment while not really caring about the persistent small smile blooming on his face while Jongup jumps in celebration by his side.

“I told you, didn’t I? Look at that!”

“Ah, yeah, yeah. You got lucky”, Himchan says annoyingly, that way Jongup knows quite well

“Got lucky? Yah, hyung~ Look at my score!”, Jongup insists pointing at the screen with the glove

“I guess it might be broken or something”, Jongup pushes Himchan’s shoulder playfully

“Just admit it. I’m stronger than you think.”

“Tsk. Look at our Jongupie~… Ah, okay. I get it. I’m not a sore loser, so tell me what you want.”

“Huh?”

“I told you. If you beat the record I’d grant you anything you want. I’m a man who of my word, so…”, Himchan waves his hand dismissively, “Just say it. Whatever you want.”

Jongup hesitates a smile, just standing there looking at Himchan, but despite his hyung expression, Jongup can tell he’s being serious and turns away to busy himself taking off the gloves. When Jongup doesn’t say anything back, Himchan takes the matter in his own hands.

“Alright, then…”, Jongup glances at him and he rushes to help taking the gloves off, “Just save it for when you have something in mind”

Himchan knows Jongup’s glancing at him even if he’s not looking back, studying his expression closely. He just hopes Jongup understands, that wasn’t valid just for now. And Jongup does know, but wants to play it off because as they keep on playing those childish games Himchan is happy and they have a good time together.

Somewhere in middle of it all Jongup thinks that, if they met before or maybe if there’s another world where Himchan is not the Prince of Busan and he’s not his personal secretary, a place where they meet… Jongup is almost 100% sure they’re friends there and just thinking about it makes him feel jealous of that Jongup. He wouldn’t ask much, just being friends would be good enough, right?

‘I wouldn’t be greedy’, Jongup thinks as he watches Himchan’s turn at trying to get a prize at the claw machine, ‘I wouldn’t ask anything more. As long as I could be his friend and make him happy like this often instead of creating this single memory… That’d be enough. 

“Got it!”, Himchan cheers and catches Jongup off guard when he wraps his arm around Jongup’s waist, laughing all the while.

The plushie toy is momentarily forgotten when their eyes meet and Jongup tries his best to not gulp down, he doesn’t notice his hands grasping on Himchan’s sleeves.

“Hyu–Hyung!”, Jongup half-heartedly tries pulling himself away.

Something happens, none of them know what it is, but something definitely must have happened because now Himchan is kissing Jongup, who can’t hold back a moan when Himchan’s tongue pushes past his lips and it’s not like he offered any resistance to it. Himchan hums into the kiss, pulling Jongup closer and pressing their bodies together.

Jongup hesitates, his body trembles from head to toe and he’s torn between letting this on or pulling away, his arms are still on either side of his body, but his muscles are itching to hold Himchan too. Soon enough, Himchan’s free hand is gripping on his side before sliding up his chest and cupping his jaw and Jongup can’t really think of anything but this. One of his arms wrap around Himchan’s neck and the other snakes inside the hoodie to massage a spot behind Himchan’s neck, his hands scratch carefully towards Himchan’s scalp and swallowing a deep throaty groan from him 

Jongup taste like the dry wine and semi-sweet chocolate he had at that party earlier and though Himchan is not fond of dry wine, he finds the taste of it very pleasant on Jongup’s tongue. He’s sure he’s not the only one feeling the air around them too hot and thick because Jongup grinds against his body deliciously in a way Himchan sees sparks behind his eyelids and he can’t hold back a grin, loving the way he affects Jongup. Be it for the adrenaline of doing something forbidden or whatever is the reason, Himchan doesn’t put much thought on the reason why Jongup’s pulse violently jumps under his touch, he’s just glad it does.

“I definitely will never forget this night”

A predatory smile plays on Himchan’s lips before he drags them on Jongup’s, admiring the younger’s hazed state of mind, chasing after his lips and Himchan can’t do anything but comply, sucking on Jongup’s lips before pulling away. Jongup chokes around a ‘hyung’ and it has Himchan chuckling darkly.

“Let’s go back… Hyung wants to make sure you won’t forget it either”


End file.
